The One Where Maura Finds Out
by lisahill
Summary: Maura discovers Jane's feelings may be more than friendship. I have borrowed from my favourite Friends episode and given it a Rizzoli and Isles twist. Quite light and fluffy, maybe even a bit amusing! It'll be a few chapters - but it won't be a novel! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction about Rizzoli and Isles. I'm also a huge Friends fan and have liberally borrowed from one of my favourite episodes, I think the title may give you a clue which episode that is!

I clearly own none of the characters.

Rating wise – if you're after M probably best to wander on by!

Thank you – hope you enjoy.

Chapter One 

Maura sat quietly on the edge of Jane's bed as she watched her friend hurtle around the room.

"It's such a great opportunity Maur, can you believe it?" Jane Rizzoli's face was flushed and her brown eyes gleamed as she paused holding a pile of clothes.

"Yes Jane I can believe it, you're an exceptional detective of course the NYPD would want your input."

For weeks Jane's life had been caught up in one of the biggest cases Boston PD had ever had. Rivalling even Hoyt in the depravity of the murders, fear had descended across the city. Through sheer bloody determination and the famous Rizzoli detective instinct Jane had connected dots no one else had been able to. A terrifying picture of a serial killer terrorising women across the Eastern Seaboard had emerged. The killer had struck again in New York and the department had asked for Jane. She was to be seconded to the NYPD for an indeterminate amount of time.

"It might only be a few days but wow, I can't believe it!"

"It may be weeks or months Jane, you don't know. May I make a suggestion?" Jane paused and looked at Maura, her open and honest face looked at her strangely and intensely for a moment then she smiled sweetly. "Perhaps if you'd let me help you pack, you could complete the task more quickly and efficiently."

"Nah – look, bag, pile, pile in bag, done."

"Jane! If you roll some articles and fold others you can make opportune use of the space and avoid unnecessary wrinkles." Maura stood and took the pile of clothes out of Jane's hands. "I'll pack these and repack what you have already put in while you get the rest of your clothes ready." Jane knew better than to argue. Maura's face was clear, sweet intentioned but nonetheless determined. She turned her attention back to her wardrobe and drawers which she knew Maura was probably itching to organise. She actually didn't have much more to put in, she realised swallowing dryly. It was probably just her underwear left. "What's next Jane, I've arranged these things." Jane mumbled,

"Er all sorted thanks. Let's have lunch now."

"Jane you've not finished. Are you planning to wear one set of underwear the whole time you are away?"

"No!"

"Well then, come on."

"I can pack my own underwear Maura, I'm not a child!"

"Oh Jane, are you embarrassed?" Jane sighed, Maura regularly did this. Subtle teasing around subjects Jane felt awkward talking about.

"Fine, but you know I don't own any of that la, la per…"

"La Perla."

"Yes, that stuff so no comments and no threats to take me shopping or have me _measured_!"

"Ok cross my heart." Maura waggled her eyebrows, "come on then."

"Fine." Jane huffed and started haphazardly throwing items out of her underwear drawer at Maura.

"Are you considering matching any of these together?"

"Maura!" Jane warned, "We said no comments."

"A necessary query Jane when packing."

"No Maura, I'm not bothered about matching anything. No one will see and most of them don't match anyway." A few quiet moments passed and then the bag was packed.

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable Jane. You know me and clothes."

"Oh Maura I definitely do know about you and clothes. Anyway look all finished, let's go and have some lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jane had agreed that Maura could come over and 'help' her pack as long as they could go to her choice for lunch. The call from NYPD had come through the day before and the deal was 'you want in you get here quick'. Jane's flight was booked for the following evening so the friends had decided to spend the day together. The timing of Jane's secondment was unfortunate. Maura's birthday was a couple of days away and Jane would be well and truly ensconced in her new role in New York so would be missing Angela's dinner party. She had offered to cook for the occasion. It wasn't a 'special' birthday but the strength of her own disappointment had taken Maura by surprise. She realised Jane was the one person she really wanted at her birthday celebrations. She would never cancel on Angela, especially as she knew how much trouble she had gone to. She hadn't had to bring up her birthday concern as Jane had been more than aware. After being called into Cavanaugh's office to be informed of the NYPD's call Jane headed straight down to the basement.

"It's a great opportunity Jane. No more women should have to go through what these women did." Maura swept her hand towards the covered gurneys. Jane nodded and shuddered slightly as she knew what was underneath the sterile, green cloths.

"But, what about your birthday?"

"Oh Jane, look I'll be one day older than the day before. Of course I'd love you to be there but we eat so many meals together it really doesn't matter." Even as Maura said the words and watched Jane nod, seemingly placated, she knew they weren't exactly true. Her thoughts were perplexing to her and she shook her head slightly as though to try and rid herself of them. "When do you leave?"

"Er asap, Cavanaugh said I can leave now to get ready and a flight's been booked for tomorrow evening." Maura glanced at her watch. It was 6pm on Monday. "I'm going to tie up some filing then head out and speak to Ma. Convince her I'm not about to die!" Jane rolled her eyes for emphasis. "Will you have Jo Friday or shall I ask Frankie to have her?"

"Of course she can stay with me, Bass will enjoy the company."

"I'm not sure the turtle notices whether he has company or not!"

"Jane!" Maura swatted her arm playfully "Tortoise, and of course he does, he's a very sociable creature. Jane may I help you prepare for your trip?" Maura's formality of language both amused and still surprised Jane. Only Maura would ask her best friend in such a formal way whether she wanted help to pack!

"Of course Maur. I need you to make sure that I don't forget anything! Look come over tomorrow morning and help me pack, one condition though."

"Oh?"

"I choose where we go for lunch and I'll treat."

With the packing done Maura and Jane stepped out into the still chilly Spring air. They walked silently for a while until Maura broke the silence.

"Are you nervous?"

"Mmm not about catching the son of a bitch but I feel like I've got a lot to prove."

"Because they've requested you?"

"Yep."

"You're going because you're the only detective who managed to piece together all the clues."

"With your help."

"I provided some pertinent DNA evidence Jane I do not have your 'gut instinct'." Jane chuckled at her air quotes and then suddenly stopped.

"Stay there – I'm just going to get lunch." Maura looked around, half expecting a hot dog cart to materialise."

"But..."

"Won't be long." Jane scurried off and then Maura realised her favourite deli was around the corner. Sweet, thoughtful Jane. She appeared soon afterwards carrying a couple of brown paper bags.

"It's not too cold I thought we could eat outside." Maura nodded and smiled, linking her arm through Jane's as they wandered to find somewhere to settle with their goodies.

On their bench in the park Maura's eyes lit up as she found her favourites in the bag. Arugula and pear salad with walnuts, Parmigianino and lemon olive oil, bresaola with fresh tomato and mozzarella.

"Thank you Jane, but I feel I should be treating you. This is very thoughtful." Jane shrugged as she tackled her Italiano sandwich – salami, sopressata, mortadella, onions, lettuce, tomatoes and hot sauce.

"It's ok. I just rang ahead earlier and made the order. No biggie. Besides if I'm missing this amazing birthday extravaganza of a dinner – which by all accounts is going to be fabulous. This is the least I could do." They ate some more in silence.

"I'll miss you – you will be careful won't you" Jane looked up surprised by Maura's sudden comment, Maura was looking at her so earnestly that Jane knew a flippant Rizzoli retort had no place in the conversation.

"Maur of course I'll be careful." She covered Maura's hand briefly with her own. "I'll be back before you know it."

"It's just..." the usually articulate medical examiner stumbled for a second "It's just I feel better knowing that…" Still struggling uncharacteristically Maura looked at some distant point ahead of her.

"Knowing I'm in Boston?"

"Yes I suppose so. I'm sorry Jane I think I've just realised maybe I take you for granted."

"You don't take me for granted, no more than I do with you. It's called depending on someone." The silence that landed between them felt heavy like there was something monumental about to be said. At that moment however a gust of wind blew one of the paper bags out of Jane's hand.

"Shit." She leapt up and began chasing the errant bag which seemed pretty determined to stay out of her grasp. Maura couldn't help but laugh and also mourn the fact that a perfect opportunity (for exactly what she wasn't sure) had passed them by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"Maura, you have work to do, I know you do. Besides Ma's offered and who am I to deny her a misty eyed goodbye at Logan!" Jane picked up her a large, soft bag and then her carry on. "I'll text when I land but after that I'm guessing I'll be lucky to have time to even breathe."

"Yes you're right." Maura bit her lip and looked at the floor. Jane dropped her bag and enveloped her in a strong hug.

"Back before you know it – promise." With the briefest of kisses to Maura's temple, she was gone.

Jane could only nod mutely while Angela babbled. 'Be safe, eat, email, be safe, call, text, email, be safe' were the main phrases she picked up.

"Ma. Please."

"Okay, okay, honey but I just worry you know."

"I had noticed. I'll be fine and I'll be in touch, now I need to go. Before I do can I give you Maura's birthday present." Jane rummaged in the pocket of her jacket. "I was going to give it to her today but I'd rather she had it on her birthday." Jane placed a soft, duck egg blue jewellery box in Angela's hand. "Please don't forget Ma."

"I won't sweetie, it's a lovely box." Angela's hopeful tone revealed her curiosity.

"Not a chance I'll tell, must go. Remember don't forget." Angela waved her only daughter through the gates and turned to leave. The blue box was burning a hole in her hand. Jane must have had the store wrap it as it had a beautifully tied ribbon around it and Jane never had been able to tie bows. A small cream card was tucked under the ribbon and Angela desperately wanted to read it but she resisted. As she negotiated the I90 Angela's mind wandered to her head strong daughter and her incredibly intelligent and beautiful best friend. On paper they shouldn't even be acquaintances never mind friends. Angela and everyone else it seemed were aware that Maura and Jane's relationship was unique and the dance they were doing around each other one of courtship. The fact the neither woman was aware or willing to do something about it was a constant source of confusion but Angela was a firm believer in fate. If they were meant to be then it would happen. She wondered whether the pretty blue box was evidence that her Janie was making the first move.

Maura nursed a glass of cherry red Merlot between her hands as she watched Jo Friday. The little dog had spent plenty of time at Maura's but every time she stayed she seemed to have her own ritual. She clattered about noisily, sniffed a few corners and then had a standoff with Bass. Maura was watching the standoff. Jo would touch Bass' shell then prowl around obviously waiting for Bass to do something. When nothing happened, she would repeat the process. Maura smiled she knew what was coming next. Jo gave up and looked at Maura dolefully, her eyes seemingly saying – 'this is not a fun friend'. She hopped onto the couch next and put her head in Maura's lap. She was rewarded with some absent-minded scratching behind her ears and that was fine with her. Maura was not used to feeling melancholy and she knew that the wine was not helping. The click of the front door shook her from her reverie.

"Hi Angela."

"Hi Maura honey, everything ok?"

"Yes fine, did Jane get away ok?"

"She did. New York, I will worry and worry until she's back in Boston. Silly I know but she's my baby." Angela started to potter in the kitchen. Maura found the sound and sight comforting. Angela had been so good to her, her wings knew no bounds and she'd never though twice about tucking Maura under one of them. "Do you want anything honey. I'm just making some tea but I can see you have wine."

"Actually Angela tea sounds delightful. Beautiful though this wine is I believe tea would do me good this evening." Mrs Rizzoli nodded without commenting and set two mugs down. Maura drained the last wine out of the glass and placed the still quite full bottle on the side, firmly placing a bottle stop in the top. She gratefully received the mug of tea and sipped it carefully – it was comforting.

"Jane will be fine you know Angela."

"Oh I know but if I don't worry what else would I do?" Angela smiled "She's got to do this, she needs to prove herself. I know that. Not sure why it needs to be in such a dangerous city."

"Actually New York isn't even in the top ten most dangerous cities in the country. In fact Detroit is statistically the most dangerous place to live with 2137 violent crimes per 100,000 residents."

"Well I feel better for knowing that Maura dear." Angela patted her hand, "Now unless there's anything else you need I think I'll turn in."

"No thank you Angela. This tea will more than suffice. Goodnight." Maura readied herself for bed but she knew she wouldn't yep sleep until…..her mobile flashed and skittered across her dressing table. She read the message –

Jane Mobile: I'm here safe and sound. I'm real sorry I'll

miss your birthday but really I'll just

miss you. J x

Maura smiled and placed the phone down, now she could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Friday dawned crisp and bright. Maura turned over and found herself nose to (wet) nose with Jo Friday.

"How did you get in here missy?" Jo wagged her tail, clearly intending on going nowhere. Maura's phone sprang into life ringing shrilly.

"No murders today please, it's my birthday." Maura mumbled to the heavens. She answered without checking the caller display. "Doctor Isles."

"Happy birthday Doctor Isles." Maura sat up immediately, hugging a surprised Jo Friday closer.

"Jane."

"Yep thought I'd catch you before something got in the way of me calling. How's the weather there, I ordered sun." Jane was mumbling and Maura could tell she was eating.

"It's sunny, though I doubt you'll be credited by the weather channel. Are you having breakfast?"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner it's all the same really. To be honest I can't remember the last hot meal I had before this sandwich so I'm just going with it. Oh and if you mention any of that to my mother there'll be trouble!"

"How are things?"

"Geez, it's tough Maur." Maura could visualise Jane sitting cross legged on her bed running her hands through her dark, brown mane of hair. "I think we're close, no I know we are but another body turned up yesterday. No confirmation yet but it's him, I know it is. Anyway no more depressing serial killer chat, what's the plan today?" Maura filled Jane in on her very normal day.

"Though your mother's dinner will be the highlight."

"Ma's pulling the stops out birthday girl so enjoy."

"Thank you Jane and thank you for thinking about me."

"Maura, it's your birthday who else would I be thinking of. Now I bet if you head to the kitchen Ma will have whipped up some of that fancy coffee and prepared a breakfast fit for a queen."

"Ok I'm going! Be careful, will I speak to you later?" Maura knew she shouldn't say that. Jane was in the middle of the biggest case of her career, she didn't need the distraction of Maura begging for a phone call.

"If I can Maur, of course. Now skedaddle. Bye for now." The phone went quiet and Maura swung herself out of bed.

Of course Jane had been right. There was Ella Fitzgerald playing softly in the background and Angela was humming endearingly. Coffee was brewing and Maura thought she could smell pancakes.

"Good morning."

"Maura, honey! Good morning and happy birthday. Take a seat. Now I've prepared a few things you just choose what you would like." Maura sat at the table noting immediately the vase with brightly coloured tulips in the centre. A cup of coffee appeared and Angela dropped a fond kiss on top of Maura's head. "Now what would the birthday girl like?"

"This is so nice of you." Maura could feel tears brimming, her birthdays when she was younger had always been celebrated but she'd never been made to feel as special as Angela made her feel.

"Oh everyone should be spoiled on their birthday. Pancakes and fruit?"

"Yes please."

"If you don't mind waiting I thought we could save your cards and presents for dinner."

"I don't mind I'm just looking forward to spending time with friends."

"And family. Maura I don't want to keep reminding you. You're family too. Now I've chopped some strawberries and there are some blueberries here too – how's that for you?" Maura smiled widely, Angela Rizzoli may have her moments, she may drive her children crazy at times, she may interfere but there was no one better at making you feel wanted.

Maura spent the morning of her birthday at work; mercifully it seemed that Boston had become a very safe place. No call outs, Korsak and Frost were quietly working through their backlog of paperwork. Both of them were expected later at Maura's for dinner. After finishing what she needed to Maura left the matters of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts in the hands of Doctor Pike. She was under strict instructions as to what time she was expected home so found herself with a few hours to fill. Maura headed towards Newbury Street ready to punish her credit card. Constance had rung earlier to apologise for not being in Boston for her birthday. Maura wasn't surprised by her mother's absence but had been pleasantly surprised by Constance's sincere apologies and obvious personal disappointment.

"Maura darling I'm so sorry but I just couldn't get out of my Los Angeles commitments."

"It's ok Mother, it's only a day."

"No it's your birthday and I'm very aware of how many previous celebrations I've missed."

"Well we can see each other the next time you're on the East coast. Don't worry, Angela has everything under control I'm reliably informed."

"Yes she sounded very busy earlier. I hear Detective Rizzoli is in New York?"

"Jane Mother. Yes she is."

"That's a shame; I know she's a big part of your life." Maura felt as though her mother was skirting around something. Her comments were usually very direct and to the point, she was in danger of sounding vague.

"Well of course I would have preferred her to be here but I'm sure the evening will be delightful nonetheless."

"Yes it will be. Now your gift."

"You didn't have to do anything Mother."

"Nonsense, they're expecting you at Diane Von Furstenberg on Newbury Street. Do you know it?"

"Yes I believe I have browsed there before."

"I took the liberty of providing them with your size and they will have a number of dresses out for you to choose from. I thought even though I can't be there maybe I can provide your attire."

"Thank you that sounds wonderful."

"Enjoy my darling and I'll speak to you soon." Maura stepped lightly out of a cab and headed towards her destination. She'd decided not to drive today believing a glass of champagne may be drunk at some point. As soon as she stepped inside the store and said her name she was fussed over as though she was the first lady. Dresses were hung in front of her for her perusal. Maura sighed contentedly; this was her kind of birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Thank you to all those who are following, it's nice to know this little old story is entertaining someone other than me! This is a little shorter than I would have liked but I had to stop where I have!

"Frankie toss the salad, toss!"

"I am!"

"You're not, you're throwing in around like it's a baseball!"

"Chill Ma, the food's great, Maura will love it." Angela was like a woman possessed, a tornado bouncing around the kitchen. She knew her food was good, her children weren't good enough liars to have managed to fool her for years. She wanted it to look fabulous tonight as well. Maura was so sophisticated and she knew good food when she ate it. She had been so good to Angela opening up her home and her guest house to her and she'd never made Angela feel beholden to her. In fact the opposite, she seemed to always want to thank Angela for _her _kindness. For such a clever woman sometimes Maura's emotional intelligence left a lot to be desired. Angela's big, family oriented heart felt the need to wrap her up and make her realise how important and how loved she was. The food was coming together very well though – a lemon, asparagus warm caprese salad to start (if Frankie hadn't butchered it), baccalia alla givornese or stratcotto di manzo for main course and finally white chocolate and pistachio pannacottas to finish.

"Why have you made two meals?"

"So people have choice Frankie. They can have fish or meat , or in the case of you and your brother – both." Frankie grinned, his mother's cooking was amazing and he'd already had his hand slapped this afternoon as he tried to taste things. "Frankie stop torturing the salad now and finish the table please." The benefit of hosting at Maura's was she already had the necessary items to dress a table. The table cloth was a crisp white and there were now two crystal vases of tulips on there. Tiny glass tea lights were scattered around the table and the linen mats were a deep turquoise. Cutlery shone and the glasses that Frankie was now finishing glimmered. All in all Angela thought – not bad at all. She was expecting Vince and Barry any time now and Maura in half an hour. She knew by now Maura would have finished preparing at the hotel. Not only had Constance arranged shopping but she'd also arranged for Maura to have the afternoon at the Fairmont Hotel so she could get ready in peace.

Maura didn't mind admitting that she was quite excited at the thought of the evening ahead. The cab wove its way through the traffic. Her mother had out done herself with her 'gift' Maura felt wonderful in her new dress. A 60s style mini dress with copper accents and mirrored aquamarine embellished detail. It certainly made her new metallic Jimmy Choos look even more fabulous. Her ringing phone broke her thoughts, this time she did check the display.

"Hello Jane."

"Hey birthday girl, how are you?" She sounded very tired but Maura was sure she didn't need reminding of that.

"I've had a lovely day Jane. My mother treated me to shopping and a hotel and your mother was so lovely to me this morning at breakfast"

"Sounds perfect."

"Well, almost."

"Oh?"

"You know I'd love you to be here."

"Trust me I wish I was there too Maur. Look I've got to go I'm ringing while I grab a coffee. Enjoy dinner, I'd say save me some but who knows when I'd get to eat it. Oh Ma's got my present to give to you."

"Thank you, with all that you've got going on it's good of you to remember." Jane chuckled,

"You are funny Maura, see you soon."

"Bye Jane." Maura smiled, perfect timing. As the phone went dead the cab pulled up in front of Maura's house.

Some people may find arriving at their own home seeing it bright and full of people disconcerting but not Maura. She had craved this kind of 'home' when she was younger. A warm home, full of chatter and the smell of good food. As Maura turned her key in the lock she was welcomed with a loud 'Happy Birthday!' Frankie and Tommy squeezed her between them.

"Wow doc, you look the part!"

"Thank you Tommy." Vince and Barry smiled warmly from the kitchen where they stood with glasses of wine as Angela stirred something on the stove. She hastily untied her apron and hugged Maura.

"Hello sweetie – did you enjoy your hotel and shopping? So sweet of Constance."

"I did thank you. It's just lovely to see you all here – and you have them drinking wine!"

"Ah well the beers are in the fridge but strictly for after dinner! Now Pinot Grigio or Montepulciano?"

Soon everyone was sat down enjoying the fruits of Angela's labour. The food was beautiful and the conversation light and funny. Frankie and Tommy tried to outdo each other with embarrassing tales and Vince chipped in with some amusing tales of his days on the beat. Maura looked around the table at what to all intents and purposes was now her family and the absence of Jane hit her suddenly and painfully. The way she had felt since Jane had left had taken her by surprise. She ached, that sounded pathetic, Maura didn't pine that wasn't her she didn't need anyone else – or so she thought. It was becoming very obvious to her that she needed to evaluate her friendship with Jane. She realised that she had probably been staring into space so smiled brightly and turned her attention back to the dinner. The dessert had just been finished when Angela clapped enthusiastically,

"Presents!"


	6. Chapter 6

Pivotal moment! If you are a Friends fan hopefully you'll notice I've tried to use some of the dialogue. Oh and I'm trying to remember that pavements are sidewalks and shops are stores etc but my 'Britishness' may escape!

Chapter Six

A selection of gifts some wrapped more carefully than others appeared on the table. Frankie and Tommy had got Maura a new Red Sox jersey and cap.

"If you're gonna come you've got to look the part." Vince had bought her some beautiful dishes for the kitchen; Barry had bought her a fascinating book on artwork. Maura thought how sweet that was as he'd obviously remembered a conversation they had had at a crime scene some months ago. While they had been at the art gallery, where the unfortunate victim had been found, she had stopped in front of a particular piece of art. Explaining the lines and colours to Barry she had told him of her love for certain European artists.

"Thank you." She beamed at Barry who looked slightly embarrassed, "That's very thoughtful of you." Angela's gift was an exquisite bottle of Jo Malone perfume. "Oh Angela, thank you."

"No more than you deserve sweetie. One more, this one's from Jane." Angela pushed the soft, blue jewellery box across the table towards Maura. Maura was glad that the guys had started their own conversation as she wanted to take her time opening this. She had no idea what it was – but that didn't matter. She slid the cream card out from beneath the bow and opened it.

Dear Maura

Happy Birthday

Love Jane x

Very simple, very Jane. Maura opened the lid slowly and her breath caught in her throat.

"I can't believe she remembered." Angela had taken some dishes to the side and hurried back over to the table. Barry lent over to look.

"What is it?" Maura gently lifted the cameo brooch out of the velvet lined box.

"I made Jane come antique browsing with me months ago and we saw this in a little store window. I told her it was just like one my mother had in her jewellery box and I know she had it passed down to her from her grandmother. She must have gone back for it."

"Wow that's pretty nice." Barry nodded his approval. Angela looked over Maura's shoulder.

"It's beautiful I can't believe Jane did this." Tommy looked up from his conversation with Frankie.

"Ah come on Ma Jane does this. Remember in school when she thought she was in love with Tracy De Luca and she bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal bird!" The moment his mouth stopped Tommy clapped his hand over it. Maura stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Crystal bird."

"No the part before that – Jane being in love." Tommy now resembled a fish, his mouth opened and closed and looked around wildly at everyone.

"It's just that, well, er, you know like….."

"Idiot!" Frankie looked at his brother furiously "She didn't need to find out like that!" Maura was now ringing her hands, nervously looking around the table. It seemed that no one wanted to make eye contact with her. Angela had moved to the counter and was now leaning against it heavily.

"Angela?"

"Maura honey I don't know what to say."

"Well someone needs to say something because I certainly am at a loss. Tommy?" Maura turned back to him fixing him with a cold stare, "You had plenty to say a moment ago." Tommy looked stricken.

"Geez Maura I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything – damn wine!"

"Well you need to say something else." When Vince got up and walked around the table to sit next to Maura Tommy had never looked so relieved.

"I'll help Ma with the dishes." Vince looked kindly at Maura.

"May I?" He held his hand out for the brooch. Maura nodded and handed it over. "It's beautiful isn't it? When someone gives you a gift like this which they have put so much thought into it speaks volumes. Janie isn't one for words and this is honestly the best way for her to communicate how she feels. Are you honestly surprised at what Tommy has just said?" Maura shook her head slowly. "Are you upset by it?"

"That everyone else knew something I didn't yes, not about how Jane may feel."

"Maura it's not been a big secret, we have not all sat around discussing you. Individually we've all felt for a while that there was a lot unsaid between the two of you but we figured you'd get there eventually. We haven't been running a book or anything." Maura smiled.

"What do I do now?" Vince shrugged,

"Whatever you want – do you love Jane?" Maura surprised herself by how quickly and unequivocal her response was.

"Yes."

"Well then you need to decide what to do with that fact. Seems to me Jane has made a statement of sorts, it's up to you whether you make it clear to her that you understand the message. Or you may want to just accept it as a gift from a friend, which it was always intended to be anyway."

"Oh Vince." Maura hugged the older man tightly taking him by surprise.

"You're welcome. Coffee?" Vince extricated himself from her embrace and went to the kitchen to sort out an espresso. "You." He pointed at Tommy, "Go apologise." Tommy sidled up to Maura and sat down next to her.

"So?" Angela bustled up next to Vince.

"Who knows, she's been genuinely side swiped by that."

"Those two girls have been tiptoeing around each other for months, no years probably."

"Well something may come out of Tommy's outburst." A tray of espressos was placed on the table but there was no doubting that the gift from Jane and Tommy's statement had dampened the mood. The guests drank as quickly as politeness allowed and made their excuses. Frankie was the last one to leave.

"Hey Maura, you know whatever happens we all love you anyways." He gave her a quick hug and left. Maura closed her door and placed her forehead on the cool wood. What. A. Night!


	7. Chapter 7

It can't all be plain sailing – that would be dull!

Chapter Seven

Angela thought she had done extremely well to not say anything. She'd hurried around tidying, commenting on the food, Maura's stay at the hotel, she twittered and twittered.

"Angela! Please stop." Maura sat on the couch with her head in her hands. "I've had a quite monumental piece of information which I'm struggling to process. I feel quiet may assist."

"Sorry." The older woman sat down next to Maura, without saying anything she put an arm around her. The weary doctor gratefully fell into the embrace. "Time for bed I think. Everything always seems clearer after a sleep."

"Maybe." Maura was unconvinced by the suggestion but did agree that it was probably time for bed.

"Why don't you go and get ready. I'll bring you some peppermint tea and then leave you to it."

Maura had taken comfort from her regular routine. She had cleansed, toned and moisturised, applied hand cream and was in the process of hanging her new dress up when there was a tap on the door.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Angela…" Mrs Rizzoli paused as she stood at the door. "I wish I knew what to say."

"I know sweetie but you know I only want you to be happy. You and Jane. If that happiness means the two of you can be together then fine, but your individual happiness come first. I'm happy to listen if you want to talk. Goodnight Maura." Angela closed the door quietly behind her. Maura slipped under the cool covers, her mind whirring trying to comprehend the information she had received. Trying to make sense of it and crucially trying to decide what she wanted. How did she truly feel about the brave, brown-eyed detective she'd always known as her best friend?

A few days had passed which had continued to be uncharacteristically quiet but those at BPD knew it wouldn't last. A 'normal' busy day for the homicide department and the ME finally came along. Maura for one was glad to be busy, god rest the souls of those who had been lost but being back at a crime scene allowed her to centre herself a little. The second murder of the day occurred outside a restaurant in one of the popular tourist spots in the city. An apparent mugging gone wrong. A tourist enjoying a break in the city had gone outside for a cigarette and then was found on the sidewalk with a head injury, minus his wallet and watch. Pretty straightforward though of course Maura was refusing to speculate. She looked up from her crouched position by the body of the victim to see Vince Korsak talking to a man.

"Who's that Detective Frost?" Barry paused from his note taking,

"Er the restaurant manager I think – he's confirming who the vic was eating with and the time of the reservation. Pretty cut and dry though, what happened." Maura smiled wryly,

"When we get the body back to the morgue I'll be able to tell you more detective." The man talking to Korsak turned briefly towards them running a hand across a clean shaven, tanned face. He made eye contact with Maura and smiled briefly before turning and heading back inside the building. Korsak sauntered over,

"We've got all we need. Good to see you haven't lost your lunch Frost!"

"Hilarious, Doctor Isles was just finishing up I think." Maura nodded while snapping of her gloves.

"Yes all done. If you'll excuse me detectives I'll see you back at the department. I'm just going to trouble the restaurant for some water." Maura rose, picked up her case and headed towards the restaurants door.

Maura's heels sounded loudly on the tiled floor as she headed straight for the circular bar which was at the centre of the room. She both knew and didn't know what she was doing. Maura knew an interested smile when she saw one, she also knew a handsome man when she one. A few nights ago she had discovered that Jane loved her, that part of her was screaming at her to turn around, walk away and text or call Jane. She'd only said thank you for the brooch by a brief text. In fact their communication had been restricted to a handful of texts. Maura knew in all honesty she had avoided truly engaging with Jane as she grappled with the new information. It was all so hard and confusing Maura felt deeply the absence of her best friend. Even if Jane had been with her though it wouldn't have helped.

"Hey." Handsome man appeared from behind the bar. "Can I help you?" He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt. He had very white teeth and closely cropped hair which although brown had flecks of grey in it.

"I'm sorry to trouble you but would I be able to get a glass of water?"

"Sure, nice to be doing my job rather than talking to cops. Oh sorry, you're..." Maura waved her hand to stop him,

"Maura Isles, Medical Examiner. I'm not a policewoman."

"Well then, water. Ice and lemon?"

"Please." He put together a tall glass and placed it in front of her then came around and perched on the next stool.

"Paul Bennett." He extended a hand. Maura drank, chatted briefly (as she had autopsies to do) and flirted. When Paul asked her if she'd like drinks that evening she accepted. As Maura drove back to the police department she tried to think about why she had done it. Mainly because it was what she would have normally done. She was on auto-pilot. Paul was attractive, unattached why wouldn't or couldn't she? Because of Jane – a small yet loud voice in her head would not be silenced.


	8. Chapter 8

It maybe has veered away from the light hearted but to follow the Friends story certain things have to happen – sorry! Remember the balcony scene? That'll be next! Thanks to those following, very nice of you :)

Chapter Eight

The autopsy did not take long; there really wasn't anything suspicious to concern her. As she tapped up some notes her mobile rang. Maura knew rather than saw that it was Jane, she wished she'd rang earlier.

"Hello Jane."

"Hey Maur, for some reason it feels like years since we have spoken."

"Jane it's been 3 days and 15 hours." Jane laughed

"And how many minutes" Jane could tell by the pause Maura was beginning to work it out. "Joke Maur glad you've been counting though! Anyway you ok? Is this a bad time?"

"No, no just finishing up some autopsy notes. How are you?"

"Tired, overworked but making progress. We've got someone in the frame, I think it's him. I can feel it."

"Trust your instincts, they got to you to New York. Jane."

"Mmm?"

"Thank you again for my gift." Maura knew in New York Jane was running her hand across the back of her neck.

"You're welcome."

"It's beautiful and so thoughtful, you, you really shouldn't have."

"You liked it though?"

"Yes of course it's gorgeous."

"It's ok, I knew you liked it so it seemed like a safe gift."

"Jane it was anything but safe, it was…."

"WHAT! Oh I'm sorry Maura hold that thought whatever it was, I've got to go." With that the line went dead and she was gone. Maura exhaled, she hadn't even realised that she was holding her breath.

On impulse Maura had texted Paul and suggested a drink at hers. She felt at home she was more in control. She had a lovely terrace that hadn't been used yet that season, a quick drink and that would be that. She was now in her kitchen chopping some olives and sundried tomatoes. Maura answered the knock on the door whilst wiping her hands and turning down the Vivaldi she'd chosen to listen to.

"Angela, why are you knocking?"

"Well I'm still trying to give you some space but I also wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine." Maura knew that they were about to head into very dangerous waters."

"Are you making dinner? I could help."

"No just some nibbles I have a guest coming over later." Maura turned back to her chopping feeling very uncomfortable, heat rising from her chest to her face."

"Oh." Maura sighed and placed the sharp knife down on the granite worktop.

"A date Angela."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"No! I'm sorry Maura I want to be objective but what about Jane. My Janie, she's so beautiful and caring and brave. What more could you want and, you're, you're…."

"What?"

"Gallivanting around Boston with who knows who!"

"Angela! Don't you see, one of the things I'm struggling with is if I dated Jane I wouldn't just be dating Jane I'd be going out with all of you! May I add that I am not gallivanting which means to roam about in search of pleasure or amusement. I am not feeling amused and to be frank I'm getting little pleasure out of this situation, not that I expect any sympathy as you're rightly annoyed me and I probably deserve it." Maura was now pacing around the kitchen, rather like a caged animal as Angela stood watching her, arms folded still looking rather annoyed.

"So you've given up on the idea then?" Maura shook her head and continued,

"I may have, before she left, briefly considered an attraction between myself and Jane." Maura eyed Angela cautiously but she merely nodded making no move to interrupt. "But I had honestly never considered a relationship with her. She's my best friend, my very best, my constant. What if it didn't work?"

"Why wouldn't it. You and Jane are already a couple in so many ways, just think how happy you could be, a wedding, children….." Maura looked at Angela like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Children, wedding. See! How many relationships start under this amount of pressure? You've got us planned until retirement." Angela came around the counter and put her hands on Maura's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. You know me. I'm obsessed with my children's happiness, it's a fault."

"It's your best attribute Angela. I can't lose Jane, I can't, I'm just not sure how I feel. I know I love her but I'm not sure it's the right kind of love." Maura dropped her gaze to the floor and Angela's maternal instinct kicked in.

"Maybe having a drink with someone else will help." She sighed, "Just drinks?" Maura laughed despite herself as she wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

"Yes just drinks."

"Well then I'll leave you to it, I'm only across the courtyard mind."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry there has been such a gap between updates. Apparently writing this and being at work don't mix! I understand some of you don't like the characterisation of Maura. When I had the idea for this story this was the scene I had in mind therefore Maura had to be on a date for it to work – sorry! Anyway…..

Chapter Nine

Paul arrived punctually at 8pm. He was dressed impeccably in grey slacks and a black polo shirt. Maura had to admit when he leant towards her to kiss her cheek and hand over a bottle of perfectly chilled Sancerre, he did smell great too. She led him through the house to the terrace outside where she had laid out the nibbles.

"You have a fabulous home Maura, it becomes you."

"Thank you, are you from Boston?" And so began the small talk that begins every first date. Maura wasn't _not _enjoying Paul's company; he was a pleasant conversationalist, if a little dull on certain subjects. Uncharacteristically her mind was wandering.

"Can't stop thinking about me, can you?" Maura's neck snapped to the left. There was Jane, bold as brass, sat on her wicker outdoor furniture with her boot clad feet on the table. "Can you?" Jane's cocky statement was completed with a wink. Maura swallowed and looked back to Paul. He was still talking, something about the bulk ordering of rum versus vodka. Maura's medical brain began to attempt to explain.

"Autoscopy." She muttered "An out of body experience triggered by…..stress."

"Maura don't sweat it." Jane chuckled, stood and walked around the table to stand by Paul. Jerking a thumb towards him, "another one of your pretty boys."

"He's a very pleasant man actually." Maura couldn't quite believe she was having a conversation with a hallucination but still, here she was retorting.

"I can't believe you'd rather go out with him than me."

"Excuse me; I'm trying to have a date here."

"Fine. Stop thinking about me." Maura rolled her eyes and suddenly Jane was by her side murmuring in her ear, "can't can you?" Maura gave an exasperated sigh.

"So! I'm thinking about you – so what! It's hard not to when you're interrupting my date."

"Only in your mind." Jane remained by Maura's side but turned to look at Paul. "I don't get it, what do you see in this guy anyway – apart from the obvious physical appeal." Jane waved her hand up and down in front of Paul.

"He's a nice guy." Maura replied unconvincingly. The fact was Paul's conversation and personality were not matching up to his physical appearance. Jane suddenly stepped in front of Maura.

"Maura give us a chance."

"Jane it's too hard." Even though Jane wasn't real Maura felt her hands on her hands forcing Maura to remain still and look at her.

"Why? Because it might get weird for everyone else. Who cares?" Maura shook her head slowly. "Maura. I love you. I've been in love with you for years. Probably since you offered to pay for my coffee even though I was dressed as a hooker." Maura smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

"I believe I suggested natural yoghurt and leafy greens would be more appropriate."

"Yeah you did and I'd still knock that offer back, but Maura, I _do _love you." Maura's face became very serious.

"You're my best friend, if we broke up and I lost you…."

"Hey, what makes you think we'd break up?

"Well, have you been in a relationship that hasn't ended?" Jane scuffed her boots on the floor and paused,

"Er no."

"See!"

"Maura, it only has to happen once. You and I are perfect for one another – right?" Imperceptible to most but not to Jane, Maura nodded. "So – I guess the only thing to ask is are you attracted to me?" If 'real' Jane was here Maura knew she would be revelling in this. Maura feeling awkward for once. A flush grew from the medical examiner's neck up to her cheeks. Jane smirked, "So?"

"I don't know." Maura lied, "I've never looked at you that way before." Jane's hands moved up to frame Maura's face and she looked intently into Maura's eyes. Maura found herself lost momentarily.

"You know what?"

"What?" Maura rasped,

"Start looking." Despite knowing none of the last 5 minutes was real, despite the fact that Paul was still talking, despite being slightly concerned about her own mental state, despite all of these things, Maura melted. She actually felt that her insides were turning into liquid. That was medically not possible, she knew that, but still. Jane's hands had framed her face and her thumbs were gently brushing across Maura's cheeks. When Jane's lips touched hers, Maura actually thought her knees might give way. She didn't need to worry as one of Jane's arms had snaked around her waist and was holding her firmly against her. The kiss wasn't the most passionate one she had shared with a partner, but it certainly contained the most feeling. Jane softly released her lips and Maura, eyes still closed, could not help the quiet "wow" that escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she realised that 'Jane' had gone. Her muttered 'wow' had obviously come at the right point in the conversation.

"I know." Paul sipped his wine and continued "pretty extortionate isn't it but I guess everyone has overheads." Maura felt flustered, her heart was racing and she was pretty sure that her pupils were dilated. She was concerned that Paul might mistake these signs as an interest in him.

"Paul, I'm sorry please excuse me for a moment."

"Oh sure." Maura made her way back inside and locked herself into her bathroom as quickly as possible. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself. Her flushed cheeks could be explained away by alcohol if she'd had a lot – which she hadn't. Her dilated pupils could be explained by a drastic change in light conditions – but the light hadn't changed. Sexual stimulation was the only explanation. Maura knew herself well enough to know that that was most definitely the explanation. She sat down heavily on the toilet seat. Her imagination had conjured Jane up and this was her physical response. When Jane's lips had touched hers – Maura's finger tips involuntarily moved up to touch the spot. She had to get rid of Paul, just him being there felt wrong. She hurried out, Paul was admiring her newly installed heaters.

"These are great aren't they. Are you ok Maura?"

"Erm no, I'm sorry Paul I don't feel quite right..." Well done Maura she thought to herself, not lying.

"Oh?"

"I just feel a little strange. Do you mind if we cut this short?" Paul was obviously disappointed and Maura felt very bad for him. A few weeks ago this date would not have taken such an abrupt turn.

"No of course, if you feel unwell." He smiled and placed his wine glass down. "I hope we can continue this another time." Maura wasn't sure how she managed to get Paul out without an outright lie but she did. She collapsed on the couch.

"Damn you Jane, how did you get in my head like that?" Are you attracted to me was Jane's question and Maura now knew the answer – yes. As attracted as it is possible to be, so much so that when on a date her sub-conscious mind had conjured Jane up. Jane consumed her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

The story is pretty much written so it won't turn into an unfinished piece, however updates may be a bit sporadic! Thanks to those following, I have ummed and ahhed a lot about the inclusion of some characters in this part. However as it's fiction I decided what the hell and did it anyway! So….not only do I not own Rizzoli and Isles and Friends I also have no claim on Law and Order SVU! *Crosses fingers and runs for the hills!*

Chapter Ten

Maura had tidied up, had a cold shower, changed into some yoga pants and a tank top before she'd gathered herself enough to speed dial Jane. She wasn't expecting her to pick up but still felt unprepared when the answer phone kicked in.

"Hello Jane, it's me….well you'll know that already. I just wanted to speak to you, I hope you're ok and keeping safe. I, I miss you Jane and I…I wish you were here." Maura though how uncharacteristic this was of her. Jane would no doubt panic when she heard the message, she probably needed to rectify that. "I'm fine Jane, I think not having our DVD evening has unsettled me! Please don't feel like you need to call back. Take care and I'll see you soon." Maura threw her mobile across to the other side of the couch like it was burning her. She must have sounded ridiculous.

Jane chewed her bottom lip as she listened to Maura's very un-Maura like message. She seemed very clear with her 'please don't feel like you need to call me' which made Jane want to do exactly that.

"Hey Rizzoli!"

"Huh?"

"Benson's waiting for you. Cap reckons two women interrogating will send the bastard over the edge."

"I'm on my way. Stabler you better have a decent cup of coffee waiting for me when I get back." Jane tied her hair up and made her way to the interrogation room. The suspect hadn't been brought in yet but Olivia was waiting, hands in pockets, pacing. "Hey, how do you want to play this?" Olivia looked at her closely,

"You ok Jane?"

"Yeah, peachy – why?" Olivia shrugged.

"I don't want this to be difficult or awkward."

"It's not. Come on we've got a serial killer to nail. Anything else can wait." The two women looked up as the door opened and their cuffed suspect was led in.

"Doc you're killin' me, come on there must be something."

"Detective Frost I have informed you of many _things_ in my report but I'm afraid I can't tell you what you want to hear. The DNA does not match and the angle of entry strongly suggests a right-handed person of approximately 5ft 11''. I know that does not match your suspect."

"Man! I'm going for a break!" Frost stalked out, clearly frustrated, leaving Maura and Korsak in the pen.

"Well, I'd better get back to the morgue. I have some more reports to finish."

"Hang on Doctor Isles I'll walk with you." Korsak followed Maura as she walked towards the lifts. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Detective." In the safety of the lift Korsak laid a hand on Maura's arm.

"Maura. Judging by the dark circles under your eyes I'm thinking you're not." Maura sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I'm not gonna make you but it might help."

"Until Jane gets home, I don't think there's anything that can be achieved."

"Well Cavanaugh said Jane's Captain in New York, Cragen I think his name was. He thinks they're pretty close. I don't think she'll be away for much longer doc."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know Jane won't stay away a minute longer than she has to. Hang on in there, and if you do decide you want to talk you know where I am."

Maura sat in her lounge with Jo Friday beside her. She turned the page in her book, not tonight a medical journal but her favourite – Sense and Sensibility. She knew it so well that it required no brain power to read it. It gave her comfort to read it, it was like an old friend. When her phone rang it was with a huge amount of reluctance that it was picked up.

"Doctor Isles."

"Don't you check displays anymore?"

"Jane!"

"Yep, Maura – it's over." There was the unmistakable sound of Jane chocking back a sob "We got him."

"Oh Jane, that's wonderful news, I'm so pleased."

"I can't believe it's over, don't get me wrong I'm not disappointed it is but I'm not sure what to do with myself."

"Jane you can do whatever you want, you've earned it. Have a break, drink beer, sleep."

"There's only one thing I want."

"Oh?" Maura's heart fluttered like a tiny bird, wondering if what Jane wanted matched with what she was currently thinking.

"I want to come home, right now, and sit with you on the couch pretending we are watching a DVD when actually all we're doing is just 'being'."

"That sounds perfect to me Jane. I have missed you." The phone was quiet for a few moments though Maura could pick out the sounds of Jane trying to stifle a few more sobs. "Jane?"

"Sorry – some bad ass detective I am. I should be with the others downing shots."

"It's natural to have an emotional response to the completion of an investigation like the one you have been involved in. You're a detective who follows their instincts and heart Jane and you have the biggest heart of anyone. If you were a 'bad ass' as you put it, you wouldn't be you."

"I guess, thanks Maura. I've got paperwork but as soon as I know my flight I'll let you know."

"Ok Jane."

"Maur, can you let Ma know and tell her that I'm fine, please try and get her not to ring me I don't have the strength for her 'concern'."

"Of course. Sleep now Jane, you did it."

"Yeah, good night Maur." Maura realised long after Jane had gone that she was still holding the phone against her chest. Jane was coming home, she'd been away for almost a fortnight but to Maura it felt like months. Everything had changed, the world had turned for her. She felt part of her had always known that Jane could be more than just a friend. She knew that the term 'friend' did not cover what they had and what they shared. How she was going to tackle this with Jane was another matter. In her mind she had told Jane of her feelings in many different ways. Most of the time Jane beamed and picked her up, swinging her around in a loving embrace. However in some scenarios, the one's when she woke up in a cold sweat, Jane rejected her. 'It's too late Maura', 'I've changed my mind', 'I don't believe you mean it'. Maura shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts of what imaginary Jane may say.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to do my best to finish this over the weekend! Thank you to those who have been following much appreciated.

Chapter Eleven

It had taken all of Maura's persuasive powers to convince Angela not to ring Jane. She assured her that Jane was fine and would be home soon. Jane made arrangements to fly home two days later, she was needed in New York as the loose ends were tied up and she wanted to be there at the arraignment. Angela didn't seem surprised when Maura brought up the subject of picking Jane up at the airport. Angela was stirring a white, béchamel sauce for a lasagne and Maura was sat at the table on her lap top.

"Angela I'd like to pick Jane up on Monday evening."

"Ok honey." Maura turned around to look at Jane's mother as she stirred and tasted.

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok. I can't wait to see Janie but I can survive without travelling to the airport. I'm sure she'd love you to be there when she gets back." Maura and Angela had been existing in a polite household. They had had many chats, shared some meals and even walked Jo together but one subject remained taboo – Jane. Angela had realised the turmoil within Maura was not something that she could help with. The doctor was such a determined woman, she hated to appear fragile and not in control. Angela knew that what ever happened Maura cared so deeply for Jane that she would do everything to avoid hurting her daughter.

"I have been thinking a lot the last few days Angela." Maura rose and walked over to the kitchen.

"I know dear and I thought it best to leave you and that very smart brain to do the thinking."

"I haven't been feeling very intelligent, quite the opposite."

"Don't be so down on yourself."

"How could I have missed it? How could I not have noticed, not only how Jane felt, but my own feelings as well?" Angela smiled,

"Why would you? You have so often said that Jane is the first person you could call a best friend. It's no real surprise that you have struggled to put your finger on what it is you and Jane share." Angela paused as she tasted her sauce and ground some more black pepper into it. "And Janie." She held a spoon out for Maura to taste, "Janie spends so much time throwing herself into work and putting others before herself it's no wonder she has trouble making her own feelings a priority."

"She's my priority."

"Oh Maura I know how important Jane is to you, but do you truly love her?"

"Yes Angela I do. I wish it hadn't taken so long for me to work that out but I do. I know that Jane and I can make each other happy." Angela came around the counter and gathered Maura up.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She held Maura's shoulders and looked at her, "but you were right before when you said there was a lot of pressure on you. I will do my best to keep my nose out, as hard as that may be and keep those brothers of Jane's at bay."

"Thank you Angela." Maura felt an enormous, invisible weight lift from her shoulders. Now all she had to do was sweep Jane off her feet and convince her that her feelings were very much reciprocated.

Maura tried not to overanalyse what she was wearing. What colour would Jane like, what was the last thing she wore that Jane commented on? No. She didn't need to create more stress by worrying so much. She settled for black, skinny jeans, a slate grey top and a fitted black leather jacket. She was picking a friend up from the airport this outfit was perfectly appropriate and acceptable. She picked up her handbag, Jane's flight landed at 26 minutes past 8. Maura's timekeeping had always been impeccable and this was quite possibly the most important appointment she had ever had.

"Maam it's time for you to put your seatbelt back on." Jane was gently shaken by one of the flight stewards. She was starting to worry about herself, maybe she had developed narcolepsy. Every time she sat down she fell asleep. She knew it was the nervous energy disappearing and exhaustion setting in. Not since Hoyt had finally been dealt with had she felt so emotionally drained. As the plane banked Jane glanced through the window next to her at the twinkling lights of home. She wasn't sure whether the sudden drop of the plane or the thought of Maura waiting for her at the arrivals had made her stomach lurch. She looked again at Maura's last text, maybe she was reading too much into it. Her tired brain seeing things that it wanted to see.

I'll be at the airport to pick you

up. I can't wait to see you, I've missed

you more than you can imagine.

Mxx

Jane hadn't replied, hadn't trusted herself to. She'd almost called Maura there and then to demand to know what she meant. 'More than you can imagine'. That was pretty deep wasn't it? Being away had helped give her some perspective. Well more accurately Olivia had. The tall, olive skinned detective had made Jane see that she couldn't carry on waiting for realisation to hit Maura or carry on pretending that Maura was just her best friend and nothing more. During one of the longest, darkest evenings of the investigation they had so nearly sought comfort in each other's arms. It had been Jane who had stopped. Overcome with a mixture of guilt, loyalty and a desperate need to see Maura. Olivia had been understanding and they had chatted into the night. Jane smiled, she knew from the horrors of the case she had at least gained friends. Hell if it all went wrong in Boston she was pretty sure that Cragen would find space for her. The final approach to Logan started and Jane sat up straight, it was going to be a bumpy landing.

Maura was suddenly regretting the rose, it had seemed romantic maybe it was just… what would Jane say – 'lame'. Too late now, she shuffled in her Manola Blahnik suede ankle boots and watched the arrivals board. United Airlines flight 1064 was showing as landed. She didn't have long to wait.

Jane's tapping foot was as much down to nervous tension as it was impatience waiting for her luggage. She'd only got a couple of bags, what was taking so long! Finally her rather tired looking bag appeared on the carousel; Jane slung it over her shoulder and started to make her way towards the exit.

Maura was beginning to wonder whether she'd got Jane's flight details wrong. There'd been a surge of passengers though arrivals but that had decreased to a trickle and still no Jane. Maybe she should call her; Maura began to rummage in her bag for her phone when something made her look up. Then she saw her. Jane had spotted Maura straight away, even in 'casual' wear she looked beautiful. She had a look of concentration on her face as she looked through her bag for something. Jane was totally exhausted and completely drained but she would go through it all again just so she could stand in the position she was in now and see Maura's face beam when she noticed Jane. For a few moments neither one of them moved. Then Jane shook her head as though waking herself up and made her way across to Maura.

"Hey M….." Jane's words were knocked out of her mouth as Maura flung herself into her arms. "Whoa, you ok?"

"I missed you Jane."

"I know me too. Ouch! What the..." Jane dropped Maura and tried to work out what she had just felt.

"Oh sorry." Maura sheepishly held out a now broken rose, "this was for you."

"Thank you, that's really sweet. I'm really glad you came to get me. I don't think that I could handle Ma's brand of 'motherly love' right now." Maura cast her eye over Jane quickly.

"You're thinner."

"Hey don't feel like you need to pretend to be Ma! I'll save you the trouble of asking. I've barely eaten, hardly slept or seen sunlight in a fortnight. Ok."

"Jane, I'm just really pleased to have you home." Jane nodded,

"I'm glad to be home." She picked up her bag, "shall we go?" Maura felt like there was so much she wanted to say right there and then but found herself nodding mutely and leading the way towards the parking garage. She didn't know whether Jane could feel the tension as well but by the time they reached the car to Maura it felt unbearable. She sat behind the wheel unmoving.

"Maura you need to turn the engine on that tends to help."

"No. We're not going anywhere yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Very short but that's all folks. I could have kept waffling on but decided to leave it there. I quite enjoyed using Friends as a basis for some Rizzoli fun so feel free to suggest potential episodes. Thanks for reading, following and commenting. Bye for now x

**Chapter Twelve**

"No? Er ok then but Maura I can't really handle any mind-bending riddles right now. I can see you've got something on your mind."

"And you can't guess what?" Jane was taken aback slightly by Maura's sharp response and dark eyes, "sorry Jane, it's just I've been thinking so much, too much, since you have been away. Now you're here I don't seem able to form a coherent thought."

"Thinking about what Maura?" Jane swallowed dryly, half hopeful and half fearful of what Maura may say. The doctor gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked straight ahead.

"You." She looked across to see Jane looking at her, "You and me to be exact."

"I see."

"Jane, the gift you gave me."

"It was just a brooch."

"It was not just a brooch and you know that. It was your way of telling me something that I should have realised a long time ago."

"Maura please. If this is going to be some long-winded way of saying thanks but no thanks I'd rather not hear it. Can we just go home?"

"No."

"No, again. Seriously I'll just get a cab then." Jane put her hand on the handle of the car door.

"Jane Rizzoli, do not open that car door! I need to finish what I am saying."

"Fine!" Jane slumped against the seat and crossed her arms, glaring at Maura.

"It made me realise that your feelings for me were more than just friendship." Jane opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Maura's finger on her lips. "It also made me realise that my feelings for you were a lot deeper than I had allowed myself to admit." Maura searched Jane's eyes for a response and watched them widen. She dropped her finger and gathered Jane's hands up in her own. "Jane, I love you to."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Maura are you sure about what you're saying. You know once you've said it…"

"I can't take it back and I don't want to take it back. It's taken me, no us, long enough to get here. I love you and not just because you are my best friend because you are my everything." Maura took a deep steadying breath and released Jane's hands. "We can go home now if you would like." Jane looked at Maura and laughed loudly.

"Oh Maura, only you could follow a speech with that." Jane shifted in her seat so that she was facing Maura, "You know, I hoped from the strange messages you've sent me that something had changed but I didn't dare hope for this." Jane paused waiting for Maura to look at her.

"Jane." Maura whispered, placing her hand on Jane's cheek, "you look scared."

"I am."

"Of me? Surely not."

"Of finally having something I thought I couldn't. Of you maybe coming to your senses. Of realising this is all some kind of dream or my over-active imagination." Maura raised her other hand so both were now framing Jane's face.

"Firstly this most definitely isn't your imagination; trust me I know all about that." Jane's face crinkled in confusion but Maura ploughed on, "I am not suddenly going to 'come to my senses' I actually think that's what happened while you were away. Finally if you are frightened of me and you being together then that's something we'll have to face together because that's just how it's going to be. You see the thing is…."

"Maura."

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking so I can kiss you." Jane closed the gap between them swiftly and claimed Maura's lips with her own. Her arms enveloped Maura and pulled her as close to her as possible. Maura was glad that her sub-conscious had given her a preview of what kissing Jane would be like, she felt like she could appreciate it more. Her hands were now tangled in Jane's hair and she sighed as Jane released her lips to kiss her gently on the neck.

"You didn't disappear this time." Maura hadn't meant to say it out loud and she felt rather than heard Jane chuckle against her neck.

"What?"

"Oh, well that's a long story. Can I tell you later?" Jane kissed her way back up Maura's neck and rested their foreheads together.

"Mmm sounds like a bedtime story I might enjoy. Can we go home now?" Maura nodded,

"Yes, we can most definitely go home now Jane."

The End


End file.
